


i need you so much closer (my heart is so jetlagged)

by Kazutoes



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: ANGSTY BUT TURNS INTO FLUFFY LEAVING FIC, DUSTIN PINES HEAVILY FOR CHRIS, M/M, chris leaves and dustin is sad., obama administration fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazutoes/pseuds/Kazutoes
Summary: Chris has to leave for the Obama administration. Dustin is not happy about that.
Relationships: (mentioned) Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin, Chris Hughes/Dustin Moskovitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	i need you so much closer (my heart is so jetlagged)

**Author's Note:**

> TWO MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT AKA 2021 HOLY SHIT
> 
> THIS IS UNBETAED IM SORRY IF THIS IS BAD
> 
> CHRISDUSTIN SUPREMACY

It isn't until they got to the airport did it finally hit Dustin.

They were walking through the busy halls of San Francisco Intl. Airport, Chris rolling a big suitcase while Dustin held the carry-on.

And all the while, he was lost in his thoughts.

It was the day that Chris was to finally leave for New York to work on the Obama administration. Even though Dustin had wrinkled up his nose and asked "Wouldn't you need to go to DC for that?" Chris had fondly sighed and said "I'm a campaign manager. I'll be all around the country in 6 months."

"You better come back and visit us! Mark and I will be lonely!" He had shouted, only a _little_ bit drunker than Chris. If it weren't for the fact he wasn't sober right now, he thought he might've been crying. 

He'd taken a swig of his beer and grinned, Dustin's heart thumping in his chest like a drum.

"Of course. You'll be paying for my flight, though, right?"

Dustin had dissolved into laughter then, ignoring Chris's echoing sentences of "Right?"

That night, he'd booked a flight ticket to NYC.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as they reached security, feeling dazed.

"I still can't believe you bought a ticket to NYC.. you're not even going!" Chris murmured, giving the suitcase to the TSA agent. Dustin shakes his head and laughs, grinning brightly.

"We're millionaires! You could've bought a house on the east coast if you wanted to!"

Chris sighs, giving Dustin a soft smile in return. "You're the millionaire. You guys don't need me anymore, Facebook has _tons_ of PR people now. I got paid my dues, and now I'm outta here." He pauses. "Well, I'm not happy about leaving, but you know.."

Dustin's smile fades as Chris turns around once more, the idea of Chris leaving hitting him like a sack of bricks yet again. He managed to ignore it for the time being, but now the time being so close…

"C'mon. I want to get to the terminal early." Chris says, pulling on Dustin's sleeve in a familiar gesture. He nods along in return and they begin their trek to the terminal, gripping onto his 'carry-on' harder than he probably should.

\---

"Flight SPR-577 departing in half an hour. Repeat, Flight SPR-577 departing in half an hour." The loudspeaker scared Dustin as they sat in the terminal together, a comfortable silence between them.

"You didn't have to come all this way for me, you know." Chris sighs, nursing a watered-down coffee in his hands. "It was nice enough for you to come with me to the airport."

Dustin scoffs fondly. "You'd be lonely as hell without me and you know it. That's what best friends do!"

He watches as a flight takes off into the pink and purple sunset, holding maybe 300 passengers and tons of luggage. A dreadful thought occurs to him, that Chris would be on one of those planes in less than an hour and he'd never see him again. That he would find a new best friend and forget about him and Mark and Facebook altogether.

Well, not Facebook. But the friendships he made while building it with him and Mark and-

He shakes the thoughts of Eduardo out of his mind. Not here, not now.

"I was being serious," He starts, picking at an old Harvard hoodie. Dimly, he realizes that it was _Chris's_ old hoodie. "Don't forget about us, okay? Or I'll come over there and kick your ass."

Chris chuckles, laying a hand on Dustin’s knee. “Of course. I promise I’ll be back, okay? I wouldn’t forget about you, nor Mark.” The words _or u_ s were left unsaid.

There were a few moments that go by before Dustin starts to tear up, a mixture of surprise 

“I don’t want you to go…” He starts to sob, mutely surprised by the tears that start to roll down his face. 

He can’t help but lay his head on Chris’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “I can’t imagine what it’s going to be like without you... I’m going to miss you so, so much!”

“Dustin…”

The world around them seems to fade away as they sit there, entangled with each other.

“Hey, hey…” Chris murmurs, bringing up a hand to cup Dustin’s cheek.

“I-” He’s cut off by the loudspeaker coming on again, announcing they were about to board.

And Chris was scheduled to be the first to board.  
  
“You gotta go,” He pulls away, wiping at his eyes. “I-I’ll text you later, okay?”

He doesn’t get a chance to babble on anymore as a pair of soft lips meet his chapped ones, a breath escaping from their seldom parted lips. A smile appears on both of their faces as they break apart, Chris holding Dustin close.

“I love you so, _so_ much, Dustin.” Chris breathes out, intertwining his fingers with Dustin’s. “I’ll come back, okay?”

Dustin nods erratically, his heart beating in time. “I’ll see you when you get home.”  
  
And with that, he pulls away and heads towards the gate, leaving Dustin alone.

But somehow, he felt like everything was going to be just fine.

\---

_8 weeks later_

\---

“I’ll need 2 weeks off.” He says, slapping down a package of paper onto Mark’s desk. “And don’t try to tell me we don’t have enough people, because I was _there_ when we hired our next wave of engineers.”

Mark looks up, semi wired in. “What?” He looks down towards the papers. “Oh.”

Dustin grins. “Eric will be the temp lead of programming while I’m gone. I’ve already submitted the last few packages we will need for the new photo update, all it needs is your admin password and we should be set.”

There’s a moment of silence before Mark takes off his headphones, lost beyond all comprehension. “So let me get this straight. You want to take an unannounced 2-week vacation right before a major update that might make us crash the minute we make it live?”

A soft laugh fills the room. “Yes, Mark. That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Mark stares at him. “...If it makes you happy, I guess.”

“It’s not like I won’t have access to a phone nor a computer, so if you need me _that_ badly, just call me.” It’s a weak reassurance, but there’s something that tells him that Mark wouldn’t deny him. Not this time.

Mark signs the papers and turns back to his computer, placing his headphones back on.  
  
“Go have fun with Chris, Dustin. We’ll be fine. I’ll just demote you to an expendable programmer while you’re gone.”

Dustin shakes his head. “No, you won’t.”

He heads out of the office to hurry and catch his flight, leaving Mark alone.  
  
“Interesting,” He hums to himself before a notification catches his eye. And it was from one Eduardo Saverin.  
  
“I’ll be in California next week for an investment firm I’m helping startup. Maybe we could grab some lunch? :). E.S.”

Yeah. They’ll be just fine.

\---

North Carolina has some freezing rain, Dustin figures out as he runs from the taxi he got from the airport. It took some convincing from Mark’s end over text, but he was able to get Chris’s address without him knowing so it would be a surprise.

Hopefully, a dark part of his mind adds, a welcome one.

After a few minutes of searching (and dodging strangers that somehow reminded him of Chris, weirdly enough,) he finally finds the apartment Chris was staying at.

He quickly knocks and pulls away, realizing that he kind of looks like a mess. A chaotic mess, but a mess nonetheless.  
  
The door opens up to Chris looking sleepy, outfitted in a sweatshirt and a t-shirt that suspiciously looked like his “The earth is where I put my stuff.” quip.

Dustin holds out the flowers he got. “Honey, I’m home,” He smiles.

Chris’s eyes widen. “Dustin…” Before either of them know it, they’re both in each other’s arms once more, laugher bubbling in between them.

To them, they were home.

And Dustin couldn't be happier.


End file.
